


Something Rich and Strange

by MuseofWriting



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, MerMay, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseofWriting/pseuds/MuseofWriting
Summary: The antichrist befriends some mermaids.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8
Collections: MuseofWriting's MerMay Fics





	Something Rich and Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Another old tumblr repost— or not that old, from May of last year, written for Mermay and the 30th anniversary of Good Omens. Minor revisions but nothing drastically different. It's a short little thing but I hope you like it :D
> 
> Title taken from _The Tempest_.

“Crowley?”

“Mmm?” Crowley didn’t open his eyes, the hot sun and the sand and the gentle ocean breeze too comfortable to disturb. It was everything a snake could want.

“The antichrist appears to be playing with mermaids.”

The angel’s voice was remarkably calm, but his words startled Crowley into sitting upright, knocking his sunglasses askew. Indeed, the Them were splashing about up to their waists in the ocean, and with them were three other children, using their shimmering tails to splash water into the squealing faces of Adam and his friends. The crease between Aziraphale’s eyebrows was the only thing that betrayed his concern.

“Do you suppose that he imagined them into being during the Apocalypse, and they didn’t reset for some reason?”

“Uh.”

The guilt must have shown on Crowley’s face, because Aziraphale’s jaw dropped when he glanced sideways at him.

“ _You_ made them?” Crowley ducked his head slightly. They weren’t supposed to come up to the surface, he must have told them a thousand times. The angel wasn’t supposed to _know_. “But… _why_?”

“I— I told you, you can’t kill kids.”

It took him a moment. It had been several thousand years since that conversation, and they’d still hardly known each other at the time, after all. But Crowley watched Aziraphale’s eyes widen with understanding.

“You—?”

“Managed to convince downstairs it was some kind of curse,” he muttered. “Didn’t know if it would even work. But they— there’s a whole city of them down there, now. I check back in once in a while.”

Aziraphale took a moment, staring out at the giggling children, their scales glistening in the sunlight, before he settled back into his chair. “Well, my dear,” he said. “It is a very lovely curse.”

"Shut up," Crowley responded, although he suspected that the heat on his cheeks had nothing to do with the sun. Aziraphale gave him an infuriating smile.

"You shall have to take me to visit that city sometime," he said.

Crowley lay back on the sand, and permitted himself a smile in return. “I’d like that, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone did [really lovely art](https://whispsofwind.tumblr.com/post/617214223784804352/thatgirlonstage-its-the-30th-anniversary-of) of snek!Crowley with some mer-kids!!! Go give them some love!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed <3
> 
> Come find me:
> 
> tumblr: [@thatgirlonstage](https://thatgirlonstage.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [@MuseofWriting](https://twitter.com/MuseofWriting)


End file.
